rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crusaders of the Constellations
Somewhere in the space between dimensions, there is a strange realm where the various dimensional warriors holding the power of the stars reside. The domain, known as the Aether world, is the base of operations for the Crusaders, warriors from various dimensions chosen to protect their home world's from the forces of evil. These warriors once saved the universe and were rewarded with the energy emanating from the 88 constellations in outer space to use and become stronger. Some of them gained the powers of the planets of the Solar System (Earth included)instead and became leaders of the Crusaders.Two warriors gained the powers of the sun and moon, and became the joint rulers of the Planetary Guardians and the Crusaders of the Constellations. History A long time ago, a great evil tried to conquer the galaxy. The leader of the Aether world handpicked various fighters and warriors from a variety of dimensions and trained them how to defend their homeworlds from the dark forces swarming the galaxy. The warriors stormed the enemy's castle in the dark side of the universe, freed the prisoners within and subdued the evil leader of the dark forces. During the battle, the chosen ones, remembered by the residents of the worlds saved from the darkness. They implored the stars to help them and lend the heroes their power. The fighters were about to give up the fight for their homes and the universe until the constellations and planets in the sky shone with brilliance. They shot out light rays to these warriors and gave them their power. The warriors then transformed into the Crusaders, who used their newfound skills to defeat the villain threatening to conquer the worlds finally. They went to the Aether world to continue fighting evil and training recruits to defend the dimensions from evil. Hierarchy While all 88 Crusaders of the constellations serve the 8 Planetary Warriors, the Silver Hind Warrior of the Moon and the Golden Warrior of the Sun, most of the time, the Crusaders directly report to the 8 Planetary Warriors, who in turn report to the Golden Warrior of the Sun. In fact, the Silver Hind Warrior has her own groups of warriors, the Four Guardian Beasts, her own Zodiac Generals, and the Knights of the 28 Lunar Mansions (Based on Chinese astronomy). The Golden Warrior of the Sun also has his own warriors, the 108 Stars of Destiny. It is currently unknown if the Dark Hound Warrior of Pluto has his own warrior group, but if so, he ain't telling. Subgroups The Twelve Zodiac Generals - Warriors based on the constellations of the Zodiac who serve as elite Guards to the Golden Warrior of the Sun. They were rumored to govern the fates of mortals. But they know that such rumors are not true. List of Crusaders *he Chained Maiden, Andromeda *The Cycle of Winds, Antlia *Keeper of the Gates of Paradise, Apus *The Cupbearer of the Clouds, Aquarius *Eagle of the Storm, Aquila *The Priest of Oaths, Ara *Head Shepherd of Fates, Aries *Travelling in the Pathways of Dawn, Auriga *Herdsman who guards the Wild, Bootes *Engraver of Heaven, Caelum *Lance of the Savannah, Camelopardalis *Dark Sign of the Sun's Gate, Cancer *Dogs of War, Canes Venatici *The Celestial Watchdog, Canis Major *The Celestial Lapdog, Canis Minor *Twisted Horn of the Mountains, Capricorn *Sailor of the South Pole, Carina *The Spinning Queen, Cassiopeia *Cunning Horseman, Centaurus *Starry King, Cepheus *Sea Monster who Dives into Chaos, Cetus *Earl of Deception, Chamaeleon *Golden Circle, Circinus *Dove that Brings Love, Columba *The Adornment of the Princess, Coma Berenice *Golden Crown of the Archer, Corona Australis *Silver Crown of the Castle, Corona Borealis *Omen of Death, Corvus *Grail of Wonder, Crater *Jewel of the Sky, Crux *Swan of the Ethereal Song, Cygnus *Dancing in the Seven Seas, Delphinus *Golden Sword of the Pearlscale, Dorado *Guardian of the Sky Sanctum, Draco *The Swift Runner of a Thousand Miles, Equuleus *Flowing to Amber Treasure, Eridanus *Roaring Furnace of Heaven, Fornax *Dual Fortune and Sorrow, Gemini *Joyful Sentry of Longevity, Grus *Strongman of Heroes, Hercules *Keeper of Time, Horologium *The Regenerating Serpent of Many Poisons, Hydra *Hidden Water Snake, Hydrus *Chief Anointed by Wisdom, Indus *Shadow of Desert and Forest, Lacerta *Golden King of Beasts, Leo *Golden King of Beasts, Leo *Brave Prince of Beasts, Leo Minor *Swift Steward of the Moon's Medicine, Lepus *Balancing the Scales of Justice, Libra *The Predator that Devours the Stars, Lupus *Glowing Thousand-Mile Eyes, Lynx *Angel of Music, Lyra *Table of South Africa, Mensa *Examining Scope of Small Things, Microscopium *Rushing Lightning Knight, Monoceros *Swarm of Pestilence, Musca *The Angle of Order, Norma *Reflecting Friend of the Navigator, Octans *The Serpent-Bearer who is the Doctor, Ophiuchus *The Wandering Hunter of the Sky, Orion *Multicoloured and Multi-eyed Sentinel, Pavo *Horse of Flying Thunder, Pegasus *Bane of the Gorgon, Perseus *Flames of Rebirth, Phoenix *Blank Slate of Inspiration, Pictor *Double Fish bound by Fate, Pisces *That which Swallows Calamities, Pisces Austrinus *Captain's Vanguard on the Ocean, Puppis *Way-finder of the Stars, Pyxis *Eye of the Accurate View, Reticulum *The Comet Arrow of Doom, Sagitta *The Sagacious Archer with Iron Hooves, Sagittarius *Poisonous Treasure of the Desert, Scorpio *Shaper of Clay and Stone, Sculptor *Tortoise Guardian with the Diamond Shield, Scutum *The Agony that Heals, Serpens *Seeker of the Measurement of Stars and Time, Sextant *Great Bull of Heaven, Taurus *The Eyes of Many Distances, Telescopium *Point of Heaven, Triangulum *The Thorn of the South, Triangulum Australe *The Duke with the Painted Beak, Tucana *Great Brown Warrior Roaming the Woods, Ursa Major *Guardian of the Pole Star, Ursa Minor *Sails of the Winds, Vela *The Maiden of Splendor and Purity, Virgo *Swimming in Sky and Sea, Volans *The Magician Wearing many Faces, Vulpecula Category:Organizations